


An Encounter At the Ocean

by WritingForYou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Merman Clear, Robot Merman, clearao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForYou/pseuds/WritingForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is invited to a beach house by some of his female fans and invites Aoba to go along.<br/>What Aoba encounters while at the beach leaves him shocked. (Some Japanese Translations in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kladderier (from tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kladderier+%28from+tumblr%29).



> In an AU where Koujaku has no tattoos and the island has no mountain range. Also, clear is a robot merman.  
> Japanese Translations:  
> Baa-chan - Grandmother  
> Ohayou - Good Morning  
> Itterasshai - Take care  
> Ittekimasu - I'm heading out  
> Hai - Okay  
> Yosh - Alright!

The time was 7:30am when Ren’s internal clock had gone off and automatically switched his power on from sleep mode. Aoba had deliberately set it up the last night knowing that he would not wake up by himself the next morning. He had stayed up late watching a mystery-romance drama marathon with Tae-san and had gotten to bed near 12am, knowing fully well that he had the morning shift the next day.

Pulling himself up from the bed, Ren stretched his tiny body, quickly checking for any abnormalities which may have occurred while he was asleep. When he evaluated that everything was in tip-top shape he shook his fur to remove any dust and swiftly made his way too Aoba’s profile. Aoba had been sleeping on his side facing the wall so that the sun would not wake him earlier than necessary. Ren had gotten so close to his face that he could feel Aoba’s breath slowly seeping from his nose as he inhaled and exhaled.

“Aoba” Ren called with a hushed voice.

Gradually increasing his volume, he repeated, “Aoba”

He placed his paw on his cheek, “Aoba, time to wake up. Current time 7:30am. If you don’t want to miss breakfast or make it to work in a hurry, it would be best to wake up now.”

A sort of low grunt arose from deep within Aoba’s throat. Ren removed his paw and began licking the tip of Aoba’s nose.  
A small chuckle escaped Aoba’s lips.

“Ren, stop that, it tickles!” Ren stopped and Aoba laid his body flat on his back as he faced the ceiling. His eyes rose half-way and fluttered before they fully opened.

“Ohayou, Ren.” he said as he turned his face towards his, greeting him with a blissful smile and placed his hand on Ren’s head. Ruffling the sheets, he shifted his legs around before swinging them over the edge and stretching his hands upwards.

“Ah, it smells like baa-chan is making breakfast already.”

He gave a deep but quiet yawn and as he placed his hands down he heard someone climbing up the stairs.  
Tae-san peaks through the doorway, ladle in hand and wearing a clean white apron.

“Baa-chan, ohayou.”

“Aoba, how long are you going to be lying in bed? Hurry up and get dressed! When you finish washing your face join me in the kitchen.”

“Hai~. Arigatou baa-chan”

Tae-san gave a huff and returned downstairs.

He got up from his bed and began getting dressed. When he finished washing his face he headed downstairs towards the kitchen. When he entered the room he was greeted with a familiar face full of enthusiasm.

“Aoba, ohayou~!”

“Koujaku? What are you doing here so early?”

“Eh~? Is that how you greet a guest that woke up early just to see you?”

“Would a guest really feel as comfortable as you while eating in such a hearty manner?”

“How can anyone resist such a deliciously-pleasant blessing such as this made by the one-and-only Tae-san. Handmade cooking doesn't only please the stomach but the soul as well.”

“Okay, I get it, I get it already. The last thing I want to hear in the morning is a heartfelt speech about how women are the blah blah blah of the world and what not.”

“Aoba, sit down and eat your breakfast already before it gets cold.” Tae-san chastised.

“That’s right Aoba, you wouldn't want to be late for work.” Koujaku added.

As Aoba seated himself, opposite of Koujaku, he gave him a less than menacing threat, “If it’s anyone’s fault that I’m late it’s going to be yours. Itadakimasu.” 

“That’d be irresponsible, Aoba.”

“So,” Aoba began, “what was it you wanted to see me for?” he said between bites.

“Oh, right.” It seemed Koujaku had finished stuffing himself to the brim.

“A group of young ladies invited me to stay at a beach house all though next week. They said I could bring my friends if I wished. So, how about it? ”

“Absolutely not.”

“Eh? Why not? That’d be acceptable, right, Tae-san?” Koujaku turned to Tae-san who had been sitting in one of the adjacent seats calmly sipping on her tea. She paused and lowered the tea from her lips.

“I don’t see why not. If Aoba wants too, it’s not my place to interfere.” She resumed sipping her tea and Koujaku turned back to face Aoba.

“See, even Tae-san says it’s okay.”

“I have work. I can’t just take a leave because I feel like it. Besides, if it’s just the beach, we can go anytime.”

“It’s not about the beach. It’s about going out and having fun. You need to get out and explore the world if just a little more.” He gave a deed sigh, “Seriously, Aoba, you can be quite the workaholic sometimes.”

“Aoba,” a voice had spoken from the side of Aoba’s chair. “If you don’t get going now you’ll have to leave for the Junk Shop in a hurry.”

“Ah, you’re right. Thanks, Ren. Thanks for the food baa-chan.” Aoba got up from his chair and headed towards the hallway. Koujaku followed.

“Thanks as well, Tae-san. It’s always an honor to eat your dishes.”

“Aoba,” Koujaku had called as he saw Aoba sitting on the platform to put his shoes on, “at least give it some thought.”

Aoba could hear a plea in his voice. Aoba clicked his tough lightly.

“Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Yosh~!”

“But that doesn't mean I've accepted your invitation yet.”

“I know, but at least you’ll think it over, and for now that’s enough. Thanks”

“It’s nothing to get excited and thank me for.” he muttered. He put Ren on sleep mode and carefully placed him in his bag. He stood up and opened the door. “Ittekimasu, baa-chan.”

“I’ll be taking my leave as well, Tae-san.”

A stern “Ah” was all that came from the living room. Aoba made sure to lock the door, less he get another tongue-lashing for carelessly leaving it open.

“Well then, I’ll be heading towards the shop now, Koujaku”

“Ah. Itterasshai”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“I wonder how many more parts of that model I should order. They've seen to have become really popular. ” Aoba mumbled out loud as he reclined in his work chair. “What do you think Ren?” As Ren popped his head out of his bag the main door’s bell tinkered.

“Welcome, custo… oh, Haga-san. How was the delivery?”

“It went well. The customer said he was quite pleased.”

“Is that so? That’s very good.”

“Indeed. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a customer coming here to talk about some repair job. If you would be okay with it, could you please deliver the last package for me? If I go I don’t think I’ll make it back in time to greet the customer. After that you can go home.”

“Sure, it’s no problem at all.” Picked up his bag and the package from the back room Aoba headed towards the main door. “Then, good work today, Haga-san.”  
“You as well. And thank you for the help, as always”

Aoba headed out the door and looked at the address on the package.

“Ren, can you direct us to this address with the shortest distance, please?”

“Understood... Shortest distance would be through the most outer part of the city.”

“Okay, I’ll leave it up to you to lead us.”

“Understood”

They walked left and right though short lanes and cross roads, as Ren navigated, till they came across the wide open ocean. It was five in the afternoon, but because it was summer the sun was still high in the sky.

“Whaaaa~!” Aoba exhaled. He could feel his breath quickly exiting from his lungs.

“Aoba, turn left here.”

The breeze mixed with the smell of the sand and ocean held him breathless for a couple of seconds before remembering his duty at hand.

“Ah, the package.” Aoba headed towards the left as instructed, partly still gazing at the ocean as the water rolled over created waves which slid onto the ivory sand and returned.

“The ocean, huh?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“Oh, thank you so much! I've been looking for this part everywhere!”

“The pleasure is all ours. Thanks you for your patronage to Junk Shop Heibon.” Aoba gave a slight bow to the customer and started walking back down the same path he had come. When he came to the lane where he had to turn to head home he gave the ocean one last glance and headed home.

A couple yards away from his house, Aoba could see a tall figure in red. It didn’t take much thinking to guess who it was. Noticing Aoba, the figure tuned towards him.  
“Aoba~! ” Now closer, Aoba could make out a calm smile on his face.

“Koujaku, what are you doing here again?” Koujaku faked a pout at the harsh remark.

“You make it sound like I’m a nuisance. Anyways, I was just wondering about your answer.” Aoba looked to the side, and a silence hung in the air.

“Well… I guess it’d be fine. That sort of thing, once in a while.” Again a pause.

“Eh…? Really?!” A loud sigh came from Koujaku. “I’m relieved. I thought I’d have to take you by force if you said no.”

“W-What’s up with that?!” Aoba said as he turned to Koujaku with a glare, who backed away defensively.

“B-But… it’s just that…you always seem to be either working or huddled up in your room. I don’t think it’s healthy to be cooped up all the time.” Aoba thought for a second, and came to that realization.

(Well, what he’s saying is true, but it’s just ‘cause I’m looking out for baa-chan most of the time, if not, I’m at work.) Aoba looked at Koujaku whose eyes lowered dishearteningly.

Aoba gave a gentle smile, “I’m not mad at you. I actually appreciate that you said it out of concern for me.” 

Koujaku looked up, “…Aoba.”

“So if that’s it, why don’t you come in for dinner?”

“Sorry, I’ll have to pass up in that offer, regretfully. I have some issues I have to resolve with my team.”

“Is that so. Sorry to have kept you then. See you later.”

“You too!” As Koujaku started walking down the street, Aoba entered his house.

“I’m home, baa-chan!” he exclaimed, and shut the door behind him.


	2. The Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba arrives at the beach house and the gears begin to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an AU where Koujaku has no tattoos and the island has no mountain range. Also, Clear is a robot merman.  
> Japanese Translations:  
> Baa-chan - Grandmother  
> Onigiri - Rice Ball  
> Ohayou - Good morning-  
> 

“Hey, Ren, can you make a checklist of the thing we might need.” Aoba asked as he got out of the shower with a towel around his waist and gently drying his hair with another.

“Understood” Multiple neon blue holographic screens appeared in front of Ren, gathering information in a quick and organized manner from each one, until only one was left “Completed”

“Oh, fast. What do we need?” He plopped down on his bed, sitting close to Ren to look at the screen.

“Let’s see I think the sunblock is down in one of the cabinets downstairs. Sunglasses, sandals, beach and bath towel, umbrella, swimsuit, clothes for a week. Well, we better start packing before Koujaku gets here.”

Aoba got changed and headed towards the closet. He got out a blue luggage bag, opened it up, and started filling it up with the items from the list.

“The rest should be down stairs.”

They made their way to the kitchen, noticing the lights were all off.

“Baa-chan. Baa-chan.” Aoba called but got no response.

“I wonder if she went to go see someone.” Voicing his thoughts, he turned the lights on and saw a note on the table under a plate which held five wrapped onigiris. He took the note out from underneath them and started reading.

“Looks like she went to go visit one of her patients.” Carefully, Aoba placed the onigiris in his bag, as Tae-san had instructed to use them for snacks, later. Then he wrote a short note back.

—Thank you for the onigiris.  
Please take care while I’m away.  
Be back in a week.  
Love Aoba—

He left the kitchen to gather the rest of the remaining items and then seated himself in the living room, Ren accompanying him.

“Now we just have to wait for…” Before he could finish, a knock echoed from the door. A muffled voice came from outside.

“Ohayou~! It’s me, Koujaku.” 

“That’s what happens when you speak of the devil.” Aoba got up and strolled to the entrance, Ren and his luggage in tow. Aoba opened the door and lo and behold, Koujaku was standing before him.

“Koujaku, Ohayou.”

“Yo, Aoba. Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Let me just turn off the lights and we can get going.”

“Where’s Tae-san?”

“She went to go visit one of her patients and left a note saying she might be there a while. I’ll be right back.” Aoba headed inside and was back out in an instant. 

“Well, shall we get going?”

“Of course.” Placing Ren in his bag, and putting him in sleep mode, they both started walking towards the main street. “Oh, I almost forgot. Baa-chan left some onigiri. Would you like to eat some?”

“Certainly! Anything Tae-san makes is bound to rejuvenate one with bustling energy!”

Steadily walking along they finished the onigiris. After a few minutes, Koujaku stopped, and a mob of women began to crowd around them.

“Kyaa~! Koujaku! I was afraid you wouldn't come!”

“Ladies, how nice to see your lovely faces again. Ah!” Koujaku grabbed Aoba by the arm and introduced him. “This is my friend, Aoba. He said he’d be pleased to accompany us on our retreat.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, isn't he just a cutie.” The girl’s hand made her way towards Aoba, which made him twitch, but Koujaku interfered, faking a pout.

“That’s so mean of you. Reaching towards another man while I’m here in front of you.”

The girl pulled her hands to her sides and looked at Koujaku apologetically.

“Eh~! That’s not true! I only have eyes for you!”

“Is that so. I’m really happy to hear that. Why don’t we get going, so we can enjoy ourselves to the fullest.”

“Yes, of course! You and your friend can ride along in my car!”

“A car?” Aoba asked, looking surprised. Looking at Aoba, Koujaku casually answered back, “Yeah, the beach house is on the other edge of the island. I’d take longer walking and we’d easily start seating before we even got out of the outer city because of the heat.”

“Koujaku, you can put the luggage in the trunk.” The girl yelled from the back of the car.

“Thank you!” Koujaku replied taking his and Aoba’s luggage to the trunk. 

“Okay! Let’s get going!” The girl shouted and a cheerful “Yeah!” was enthusiastically said back.

Koujaku sat in the passenger’s seat while Aoba sat in the back with his duffle bag.

\- - - - - - - -

“Here, we are!” the girl exclaimed pulling into the driveway along with two other cars. Turning off the car, they all stepped out and a breeze made its way around them as if welcoming them. It was around noon when they left. The trip had taken about 45 minutes and the sun was just nearing its peak. 

“Well then, shall we start by heading inside?” Koujaku asked as he got the luggage.

“Yes, yes! I’ll show you to your rooms.” The girl walked forward and the rest followed. Moving along to the front of the house, Aoba’s mouth slightly opened and awed at the mansion-like house in front of him. It was pure white on the outside and when the girl opened the double doors he could see that it was white on the interior as well. Looking up, Aoba could see a big chandelier hand right from the center of the ceiling. The light from the sun made the hanging glass ornaments shimmer and light the room even brighter. Inside to their right was another pair of open doubled doors which some of the girls with plastic bags went into.

“That’s the kitchen.” she said as she pointing to where the girls had entered. The rest of the other girls started heading upstairs.

“Come on, your rooms are this way.” Gesturing the two of them to follow her, they went upstairs as well and down a hall. Near the end the girl opened a door to her left.

“This will be your friend’s room.” With a gentle push to the door, the door slowly revealed a white spacious room like the rest of the house but with red and gold furnishings. Including a couch, a wooden dresser with a large mirror, and a bed that Aoba could only imagine was king sized, if not larger. Aoba had been standing in the room for a few seconds memorized by the decor that he failed to notice when Koujaku and the girl had left. Although, directly across the hallway from the other room he could hear the girl saying how happy she was that Koujaku was pleased with the room.

He ambled around the room, exploring the place to familiarize himself and noticed door on the far side of the door he had directly entered. He nonchalantly opened it and saw a bathtub with a shower-head along with a toilet and sink. Closing it he continued his exploration and decided to open the curtains. Pushing the crimson drapes to each side Aoba reviled a wooden framed glass door, leading to a balcony. Opening it, he saw that beyond the closed door was a vast clear blue sky and a wide spread ocean. Moving closer to the edge, now conscious of the soft winds he saw the waves lightly crash against the glistening white shore.

“Aoba.” He heard Koujaku call from behind and looked towards him. He was already in what looked to be his swimming attire; red short that went below his knees and a pair of brown sandals. “Where’re going to start heading out now. Come join us by the shore when you’re ready.”

“Okay” Koujaku left and Aoba started unpacking, first placing the duffle bag on the bed and taking out Ren. Then he unzipped his luggage on the floor and searched for his swim gear. Getting out of the bathroom, already changed into his blue swimming trunks, a thin sleeveless jacket with a hoodie, and flip-flops, he started to apply sunscreen. Finishing off, he put his hair in a high ponytail. Placing goggles around his neck and sunglasses on his head he grabbed a beach towel and a nicely compacted umbrella and headed out.


	3. Ocean's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba decides to take a stroll on the beach and loosed track of time. Before heading back he hears a beautiful melody.

“Alright, I think now is a good time to call a break.” Koujaku suggested and the girls agreed. Placing the volleyball down, and careful not to trip over the outlining ropes, they all huddled around the cooler and each took a beverage out.

“Aoba, what’s up? You tired already?” Koujaku said cheerfully as he handed Aoba drink, who was currently sitting on a beach towel, shaded by a large umbrella, tipping is head back gasping for air.

“Well, it’s been a while a while since I did any extraneous activities.” He said while uncapping his bottle and took a big gulp. “Ah, that sure hits the spot!”

“Doesn't it?” Koujaku replied. Aoba looked out into the sea and without changing his focus he spoke.

“Thanks for taking me along on this trip. I’m honestly having fun.” Koujaku peered at Aoba, giving him a gentle smile, and then at the horizon as well.

“Glad to hear it. I thought I might have been forcing you, but I’m relieved to hear it wasn't so.” A moment of peace and relaxation hung in the air as a steady breeze blew in from the ocean, allowing them to the smell sea.

“Um…” A quiet voice came from beside them. As they turned to look they saw one of the girls there with a plate of watermelon in each hand. “Would you boys like some watermelon? We just cut it and if you would like more please help yourselves.” Extending the plates out to them they both took it and replied “Thank you.” Faintly blushing, the girl slightly bowed and rushed back to with the other group of girls.

“Heh~? I didn't know we had a shy one in the group. What do you say we join them over there, Aoba?”

“Eh? But…” thought for a second (Well I guess it would be rude to separate from the group. It might look like I don’t want to associate with them.) “Okay”

Dragging his towel closer to the group, they sat in a crude circle, eating their watermelon and chirpily chatted amongst themselves.

\- - - - - - - -

The group headed back inside around 6 in the afternoon. After taking a quick shower they all joined again for lunch. While eating they talked about the day’s events and made plans for the next day. When they finished eating they all headed for the living room to watch movies. At 9 PM everyone started changing into their night clothes, brushing their teeth, and saying their good-nights. 

Aoba said his final goodnight to Koujaku and then he retreated to his room. However, he didn't go immediately to sleep. Leaving the lights off, he opened the door to the balcony, once more, and moved to the edge. The moon was only 3/4 full but it flooded the room with enough light to see everything clearly. He rested an elbow on the edge and placed his chin in his palm. Aoba was really enjoying himself. He was concerned that he might have ended up anxious the whole trip, worrying about Tae-san or some other things like did he leave his window open or not. But strangely enough he was relaxed. A chilly gust of wind hit him but he didn't feel cold. It felt serene. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the ocean tides as they swayed. Without notice, he heard the sound of something abruptly emerging from the water. But when he opened his eyes again, he saw nothing in the water. (Could it have been just a daydream?) He thought to himself and decided that was just it. He had heard it plenty of times during the day and his mind was telling him to rest. Leaving the balcony, he closed the door to the balcony but left the drapes open. He placed the duffle bag on the ground and shuffled under the sheets. He placed Ren beside him and quickly fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - -

Aoba and the rest of the group seemed to unconsciously fallen into a daily routine. By 9 AM they were all wake and washing up, having breakfast at 9:30AM, gathering in the activity room for some indoor fun at 10AM (billiard, ping-pong, card games, etc…), going out for beach fun at noon, resting at 2PM, heading back out to the waters 30 minutes later, going back inside by 6PM, lunch at 6:30PM, movie time an hour later, and then light out around 10PM. 

However, on the fourth day, Aoba decided to take a stroll on the beach before heading back in to wash-up. 

“Just make sure to come back before night fall.” Koujaku warned, “The girls said they've been hearing from people in the city that something creeps up in the water at night… Maybe I should go with you.”

“No need. Besides, it would be rude to the girls if you weren't there. They took the trouble to invite you. And don’t worry, I won’t get lost. If anything happens, I have my coil. You can even call to check-up on me if you’re that concerned.”

“Well I guess that’s true…Then, enjoy your stroll and be careful.” 

“Okay, see you later.” And with that he took off. He slipped his flip-flops off and walked with his feet in the water a little above his ankles. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky began to blend into a warm-cool orange-purple. He walked with his hands behind his back while looking at the waves as they reflected the sky. 

\- - - - - - - - 

Before he knew it he had come across a high cliff and stopped a few meters before it. If he had kept walking, it would have force him to go deeper into the water; he estimated at least five meters from the shore. The sun had sunk under the horizon and the moon-beams enlightened his path. Looking back, Aoba realized he couldn't see the house anymore.

“Crap, maybe I did walk too far.” When he checked his coil he saw he had walked for about two hours and a half. He started heading back but stopped in his tracks as he suddenly heard the sound of a faint rhythmic melody echoing. Not the sound of waves crashing against one another, but something …almost like… 

“A song?” 

He looking again towards the cliff, believing it was the direction of where the tune was coming from. He curiously walked towards it, the sweet tune getting more entrancing with every step. Standing in front of it, he could now hear the tune better than before, but the sounds of the crashing waves were still loud. With curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped into the shallow water to try and get closer to the melody. And surely enough as he walked against the tides, the tune gradually increased. With the moon tugging the waves harder, Aoba clung to the sides of the cliff, taking caution not to get swept away by the tides, now waist-deep in. When he was about to reach the front of the cliff the melody suddenly stopped and he saw a vague figure jump into the waters. 

Aoba was somewhat surprised. He knew someone was there, but he didn't expect that they would jump in the water so hastily. He thought to himself that they might have somehow heard him over the sound of the colliding waves, but Aoba had not made any noticeable noises. He finally came to the front and saw that the boulder was actually hollow on the inside, almost giving the impression of an opera stage. He came around and pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the “stage” which was a little higher than level of the water. He searched for the figure in the tides but saw nothing come up. 

Getting worried with each passing second, horrible thoughts entered his mind. “What if they droned, or got injured and couldn't swim, or an animal got them, or even worse, he could be…” He wouldn't let himself wonder any further and decided to go look for the person, making sure to keep eyes and ears out for any sight or sound of them coming to the surface. He slipped back into the water, and tried his best to keep his feet on the ground. The waves pushed and pulled him, distracting him, his body demanding to go to the shore where it was undoubtedly safer, but he just couldn't let his bad promotions go.

Finally, he heard the sound of someone surfacing and he looked towards its general direction. Quite a distance away, he could see a head had popped up. He could roughly see their outline, but noted their short white hair that reached below their ears, but above their chin, which seemed to almost glow as the water reflected the moonlight. His face, however, was facing away from the light and a shadow was cast upon it.

At a sigh of relief, Aoba let his guard down and lost his footing, allowing the violent waves to carry him off deeper. He closed his eyes, panicking, and flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to reach the surface, but that only consumed more of his energy. He was captured in a cycle of tugs and pushes and as he had lost too much oxygen, his mind started to drift off. He wanted to scream but knew it was hopeless. His lungs had begun to compress, begging for air. As a chill rolled down his body, he could already feel himself stiffening, and his powerlessness just made him want to cry. Releasing his last breath, his mind went blank, leaving him to sink into the darkness that surrounded him.


End file.
